Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to multicomputer processing of client device request data using a centralized event orchestrator and a link discovery engine.
As computer systems are increasingly utilized to provide automated and electronic services, such computer systems may obtain and maintain increasing amounts of various types of sensitive information, and ensuring the safety and security of this information may be increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the safety and security of such information while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that maintain such information and/or provide such automated and electronic services.